Would you cry for me?
by Angelayzn
Summary: Chris, why do you do this to yourself? cried Piper, she held her son's eyes, tears poured down her eyes. Chris looked at her and answered "i do it for YOU, everything is for YOU, mom" and he walked away.
1. Chapter 1

Chris woke up, blood dripped from where the manacles were cutting into his wrists, every part of his body hurt, he was more than ready to be done with this particular torture sesion, they had been at it for a good three hours before Chris finally passed out from the pain, now he was actually hungry, he couldn't wait to get out of this rat hole and get a burger, some fries and possibly a milkshake, Chocolate, yeah that sounded good, chocolate, what better way to shake pain than with chocolate, wait....was that only for breakups? well no matter Chris was going to reivented it, now Chocolate was for after a really long, painful torture sesion, yeah.

now he wondered where the hell were they, they were supposed to be here by now, he was awake after all wasn't he. they always came when he awoke, what were they like playing poker or something. as soon as he finished his thought they came.

Chris smiled at them as they took out the manacles that held him down, and that bound his powers.

twenty five minutes more than last time, He was pleased, as were they, next step was to block out the pain completely, when he achieved that he would more than likely be able to hold for way longer than now, pain sucked, and for about a year now Chris had been working on eliminating Pain from his system. Fuck the pain, was his Motto.

*******Flashback*******

I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Halliwell, there is no cure known to man for this disease, while there have been great advances on the trials, and discoveries about this specific disease, i'm afraid that there is no cure. said Dr. Greene.

you could clearly see the tears running down both parents, and in the middle of them, with both his hands grasped by each parent sat Chris, his face showed all the turmoil that he was living, it was chaos in his mind, millions of thought came at him, yet one of them stood out. "you are going to die, Chris, and is going to be so painful"and then all of the sudden it was too much for him, the walls were closing in on him, his once upon a time loved life was becoming his own personal hell.

Heck if you ever asked Chris how he thought he was going to die, he would've probably told you something like "i would die protecting a innocent, or family" something stupidly heroic, yet here he was sitting in this crappy office, in front of a doctor whose hair, had most probably seen better days, and a crooked tie, who was telling his he was dying slowly, and painfully.

Chris wanted to scream, but he couldn't he had his parents to think about they seemed devastaded by the news of hi s uncoming death, he had to stay strong, no pain, no tears, no tears, no show to his parents how scared he really was.

******end flashback*******


	2. Chapter 2

It was late at night, Chris found himself walking home, he was kind of tired, the never really got his milkshake, they had him reading theories, and books afterwards, not even letting him get cleaned up, sometimes they were just plain cruel, oh well.  
as he walked the night felt chilly, all was quiet, and Chris hated it, it was at quiet times when he started thinking, and he hated thinking it only ever led him to pain, and he was sick of pain.  
as he walked he heard the sound of steps behind him, now he knew it wasn't a demon, a demon would have already attacked him, so he turned around, no fear evident in his eyes, and he came face to face with a man, a human, who held a knife right to his face, if you looked at the man you could tell he had seen bad days, his hair was sticking out from everywhere, and he had a slightly manical look on his eyes, most probably some kind of addict thinking he could get some easy money, by taking his wallet or something.

the man shook his knife *give me your wallet* he shouted out at Chris.  
Chris knew for a fact that he could take this man, so he wasn't worried about his wellbeing, hell, even if he wasn't able to take on the guy he wouldn't be afraid, why should he, he walked around with a death sentence on his head.  
the man got closer now, clearly agitated at Chris' lack of response, *what are you deaf, give me the WALLET* he shouted out.  
and Chris only laughed, the man got upset at Chris mocking him, and plunged forwards, right at Chris.  
Chris thought of what a stupid move that was, and he went to dogde it, however before he could, his body froze, he was unable to move, and the man plunged the knife at his stomach.  
Chris' eyes widened, not from the pain, but the surprise, his body had failed him, a small smile showed in his face, the man still took Chris' wallet and then ran.  
As Chris lay there bleading, he couldn't stop but wonder was this how it ended for him, it would certantly be less hurtfull. and for a second he thought of his family, what they would think, his parents, who after his diagnosis could never treat him the same, his aunts, who got teary eyed whenever they were near him, his brother, who knew he was sick, but didn't really understand what the disease was, and then his cousins, uncles, who he never ever saw after his disease started, they feared he would break, and Chris didn't want them to know him anymore, he wanted them to not feel the pain, of his death....  
he considered calling Wyatt, but decided against it, he wanted this, he really did.....


End file.
